Imaginary Inamorato
by kes2
Summary: Hermione gets caught in the act. Severus realises that he wants to join in.... (sounds tacky and lemony, and it is *g*) R/R please! *chapter 8 finally added!* hallelujah! (is that spelt right?)
1. How it all started

****

Imaginary Inamorato.

__

By Kes.

**__**

Disclaimer: Like I need to tell you that this isn't mine! Think about it, would JK Rowling really let her characters do this?! Anyway, legal mumbo-jumbo: All recognisable characters, plots, settings, masquerading etc belong to the genius goddess who hired Alan Rickman as Sevvy Snape *g*, apparently, he was on her wish list for actors in the films, but I don't know if that's true....

**__**

A/N: This is a HG/SS story. If you don't know what that is, you shouldn't be here. If you disagree with it, you definitely shouldn't be here. But, you're welcome to find out if this pairing is any good. Also, this isn't the most original 'plot' you'll ever see, but hey, whatever. _Italics_ indicate thoughts. R/R is welcomed and appreciated, flames will be used to heat up my bath, as I'm too cheap to buy a Jacuzzi.

ANYWAY! On with the story....

~*~

He was here, again. "Hermione". She shivered, that voice. It was like velvet. This man could read the alphabet and make it sound erotic. No wonder he tought secondary school kids. She lifted her head slightly, and smiled. He'd come. She hadn't been sure if he would, he couldn't always make it. As she rose from her seat, he carried on towards her, undeterred, removing his robe as he walked. "Where have you been?" She asked, just wanting, _needing_, to know. "Shh, it's okay, I'm here now." He lowered his head down and covered her lips with his, she subconsciously moved her hand behind his head, and pulled him closer, groaning. He muttered something incomprehensible in latin, and they were both in their underwear. The lights dimmed romantically, and he lead her towards the bed....

Five minutes later, Hermione Granger woke up in her dorm at school, sweat pouring from her brow. She blushed. It had happened again. She only hoped that she hadn't spoken in her sleep. This infatuation had to stop.

~*~

Hermione Granger sighed in contentment as she looked around the room. It was what she'd strived for all these years, and _this _was just the beginning. As Head Girl, Hermione got her own room, well away from everyone else. 

It wasn't that she didn't like the others, its just that there's only a certain amount of analysis one can take of 'witch weekly', and the constant lists of 'hottest guys', which - surprisingly to Hermione - contained quite a few muggle boys. But then again, Lavender and Parvarti weren't exactly known for the high expectations of boys, quite the opposite! 

Hermione couldn't be more different to the other girls in her year - or a few years below. She'd had a couple of boyfriends, but nothing really to write home about. Viktor Krum was just a mistake, going out with a guy who can't even pronounce you're name definitely wasn't a good idea. After Viktor, there'd been Pete. He was a Ravenclaw in her year - but he reminded her to much of Peter Pettigrew, and it wasn't just the name. He also felt threatened by her intelligence, which she supposed was all part of him being a Ravenclaw. 

After these two 'disasters', she'd just given up all hope of finding a guy mature enough to respect her, and not expect her to jump straight into bed with him. Intelligence was also an important factor for her. She wanted to be able to hold a conversation with her 'potential new boyfriend' that wasn't just wholly based on Quidditch, or sex.

This is Hermionie's justification for her crush - _no, scratch that, obsession_ she thought, as she flounced on the bed - with Professor Snape. 

To most people, he seemed to be an evil man, whose bias towards his own house was blindingly obvious, his comments were degrading and hurtful, and he was basically a waste of space. 

To Hermione, however, she saw him in a totally different light. She saw a regretful man, who sought forgiveness but wasn't able to relate to people well due to his dark past. She saw him as heroic for masquerading as a spy, and endangering his life for those who barely knew him and hated him anyway.

She, of course, would never in a million years tell anyone about her obsession, let alone the man himself.

It had started innocently enough halfway through her fifth year, two years ago, after she'd broken it off with Pete. She thought it was just because she was on the rebound, and saw no real future in it, and then, when it carried on into her sixth year, she got a little concerned. Now however, she resigned to the fact that she saw him as tall, dark, and handsome. 

None of the other girls spoke of him at all - let alone dreamily, but, then again, he wasn't exactly the type to be on 'The List', or to be defined as 'dreamy' accompanied with a collective sigh. But, Hermione severely doubted that she was the only one....

~*~

A/N: So? what do ya think? Don't worry, it's R-rated for a reason, I'm trying to make this into a little bit more than mindless smut, so stick with me, okay guys? pwease? *puppy dog eyes*. :-D

Kes

x

****


	2. Hermione's extra credit!

****

Imaginary Inamorato.

__

By Kes.

**__**

Disclaimer: If these people really did belong to me, why the heck would I be posting 'em on the damn internet, instead of making money? (speaking of which, I make none....literally, I don't even have a job - I'm a college student for god's sake!) JKR owns the whole stinking lot. :-P (do you detect a hint of jealousy?).

~*~

"Severus, I'm glad you came to my office so promptly."

"Well, you did request my presence Headmaster." Professor Dumbledore motioned to the seat on the opposite side of his desk, and Snape sat down. "Tea? sherbet lemon?" Dumbledore inquired. "No, thank you". Severus replied curtly.

"I asked you here Severus because, as you know, Minerva has been taken ill - " Severus suppressed a grin. _She's hung over because of her sisters birthday party._ " - and I was wondering if you could check on the Gryffindor lot after hours, as well as the Slytherins, starting tomorrow night as it's Sunday today." 

Although it was a request, Severus knew better than to reject it. After all, Albus had saved his life, and it was a small thing to do, and for such a short period of time. "Of course, Headmaster."

"Thank you Severus, and don't forget Miss Granger. Even though she's Head Girl, she cannot be exempt from the rules." 

Severus almost laughed. How naive Albus could be. Forget about _her _indeed. How he sometimes wish he could. The annoying know-it-all had grown up into a highly intelligent woman. _Yes, woman indeed._

Severus 'awoke', and rose from his seat. "If that's all....?"

"Ahh, yes, of course, thank you Severus."

~*~

Hermione made her way up to her room, after saying goodnight to Harry and Ron. She went up, and walked into a small room to the left of her bed, her bathroom. She set the taps going to 'hot n fluffy' for the water, and went to get her nightdress. 

As she was going to get out her belongings, Crookshanks jumped up, onto her bed, and then jumped across to her desk, pawing at a letter. It was from her Mum. Hermione opened the letter:

__

Dear Hermione,

How are you dear? I hope you're alright, what's you're room like? We're so proud of you for being Head Girl, despite being 'muggle-born'. 

Hermione smiled, her mother still wasn't used to wizarding phrases.

__

You left a book at home dear, and so I'm going to send it to you via our postage system. I'm not sure if Herb can take it, he's such a delicate little thing - despite being a magickal owl.

_Are you going to come home for Christmas? I know that it's a long way away, but I need to be sure so that we can book reservations at the restaurant as I can't be bothered with the hassle of the cooking. I expect that you'll want to stay at school, since it's your last Christmas there...._

Anyway! Have you got a boyfriend yet? You really should, Hermione, it's not healthy for a young woman like yourself to be alone.

If you need anything at all, let me know,

All my love,

Mum

xx

PS: Dad sends his love.

Hermione smiled. Her mother had to be the total opposite of all the other mothers out there, in the muggle and wizarding worlds. Honestly! _wanting_ her to get a boyfriend! 

Although, she did....need...._something_. It was incredibly embarrassing to ask your mother for such a device, and anyway, muggle battery-operated objects couldn't work in Hogwarts because of the amount of magick in the air...._unless_....she grinned.

~*~

A/N: So....what's she going to ask her mother to get? *grins evilly* mwhahahahaha!!!!

Please R/R I don't mind constructive criticism, after all, that's why it's here. BUT as a warning, don't flame me - do you really trust me with heat *waggles eyebrows suggestively*, let alone fire?? ;-)

****


	3. Kinky? Probably

****

Imaginary Inamorato.

__

By Kes.

**__**

Disclaimer: As I KEEP saying, I don't (unfortunately) own anything Harry Potter-y. If I did, you wouldn't even know that Severus Snape and Oliver Wood existed! *evil cackle and grin*.

~*~

The next day, when Hermione went to her room after finishing her lunch to pick up her transfiguration text book, she noticed a small parcel outside her window. She opened the window, reached out and brought in the parcel. She smiled. _That was quick. Although, this is _my _Mum, knowing her, she's had one waiting for me for years._ Hermione quickly tore off the wrapping to the parcel and opened the letter enclosed:

__

Hermione dearest,

I'm so glad that you've got the courage to ask me for anything you want. I must admit that I was rather surprised to see that you asked for this, but not disappointed. I've had one for you for ages, and was going to give it to you as a joke birthday present, but since you want it now, here you are.

_Don't feel ashamed at the fact that you feel that you need it, it's perfectly natural to at your age what with your hormones and all that. If you need any help, the instructions are there, or ask me._

Love,

Mum

xx

Hermione shuddered slightly at the thought that her mother knew how to work one of these things. Since she had ten minutes until transfiguration, she decided to get the book out that she'd borrowed from the library: _Magickal charms for not so magickal contraptions. _

She found the spell she'd been looking for - it was close enough to what she needed - and performed the charm on the object. Theoretically, it would enable her to control it with her thoughts, or wand if need be. Hermione hoped like hell that it would work, it's not like she would be able to ask Professor Flitwick for help!

When Hermione finished the spell, she opened the box it was in, held it in her hand, and started to laugh. Hermione "know-it-all, no interest in boys, bookworm" Granger had her own vibrator.

~*~

Severus Snape stalked the Slytherin corridors on his way to the Gryffindor tower. It was one o'clock in the morning, well after curfew, and the students were theoretically in _their own _beds - it was now his job to make sure that everyone was where they were supposed to be.

__

All clear he thought sarcastically, as he walked through the portrait hole. She looked slightly miffed to see him there, but since he'd produced the password, she had to let him in. _So, this is the Gryffindor common room. I haven't seen it for years. Although, it's still too red for my taste._ Surprise, surprise, no one was there - although the fire was still going - so he extinguished it with a flick of his wand, and carried on up the stairs. Boys dorms - all safe, all sleeping silently. Severus fought the urge to 'petrify' every single one of them, and left the room swiftly.

The girls dormitories were equally boring, but he could see what some of them were wearing - or not wearing, as the case mostly was - in bed. _Who the hell are they expecting?_

He was just about to turn to leave, when he remembered Miss Granger. He walked up to the other set of stairs going up, and walked slowly and quietly up them. Part of him was wondering what she was wearing in bed. He mentally slapped himself for that one. _She's a student, she's a student_ attempting to get the mantra into his head. _She's a gorgeous intelligent student, She's a gorgeous intelligent student. _Apparently, his hormones were winning.

As he came up to the door, he decided just to peek his head in, check she was there, and then leave. If he went any further, he'd probably do something he _wouldn't_ regret. He grinned. 

As he prepared himself mentally, he slowly turned the handle, and opened the door. Severus glanced in, and saw her bed. 

She wasn't there. 

__

Damn.

"O-oh"

Severus' head snapped round towards the direction of the voice. Was it her? He moved slowly, almost hypnotically, into the room, and noticed that the bed was ready for someone to get in. He opened the door slightly, and discovered that it was a bathroom. He shut the door quickly, had she seen him?

"A-ah, oh, my god!"

The voice - and it was hers, he was sure - was getting louder, she sounded aroused. For some reason, he knelt down and opened the door again, just a little. He could see a mirror, and a reflection of her in the bath stared back at him. She was sitting up in the bath, he could see her breasts, and almost her bellybutton, but one of her hands disappeared into the water, the other was holding on to the side of the bath for support. Her eyelids were half-closed in an expression of total euphoria. He tried to turn away, but he was transfixed. 

Her hand that had been submerged now resurfaced, and she began to fondle her own breasts and arching her back, groaning louder.

"H-"

__

Oh great, that Potter boy has ensnared another victim.

"How..."

__

Ok, so it's not Potter. Severus was ashamed to realise that he felt relief.

"R-"

__

Weasley?! Dear god woman! How can you be attracted to him?!

"Really...."

Severus then realised that she was muttering incoherantly in a response to her arousal.

__

Perhaps she's never felt this before...

"S-"

__

S? Who the hell is an S? Samantha...Pitman? Oh God, I didn't see her as a lesbian - 

"Severus!"

He knelt there, staring at the mirror, dumbstruck. Half staring in disbelief, half grinning like an idiot. It was quite a strange expression, even for him.

She finally screamed, and sank back down into the bubbly water, content. Severus took this as his cue to leave, and did so swiftly, grinning all the way back to his rooms.

~*~

Hermione awoke the next morning, and got up, smiling. That was the best present she'd ever had, and she was definately keeping it. Although....she did feel as though she was being watched. _Probably just me being paranoid. It being the first time and all...._ she mused. Using it in the bathtub probably wasn't the best idea, but she just couldn't help it.

Now, of course, she felt dirty. Masturbation was supposedly a sin afterall. _Oh well, I'd rather have a moments pleasure and go to hell than live a life of boring solitude._

Her first lesson today was potions. She got there on time, of course, but since this was potions, it meant she was a little early as people made their way casually in packs to this lesson for fear of the Professor's wrath. Hermione, however, liked being slightly early. Professor Snape was always at his desk, grading papers, not looking up, and thus giving her an opportunity to watch him contenly without scrutiny from either her peers, or the man himself. This time, however, he looked up, nodded - more a slight jerk of his head - and watched her sit down and take her cloak off. _I shouldn't have done that. I can see her outline, her slim figure. Oh dear God. I'm going insane. Someone, please, call St Mungo's, I'm falling for a student!_

Hermione sat there, taking out the potions books from her satchel and 'engorgio'-ising them. As she rose her head, she could have sworn that someone was watching her. But no, the only other person in the room was Snape. She kept her eyes on her books, casually flicking through them. With her lids half closed, and her hair covering her face, she felt that it was safe to watch him. As did he about her. If anyone knew, it would be quite a funny, yet strange sight. Two people looking, yet not looking at each other, and imagining his desk being used for the same purpose. As the class slowly but surely trickled in, they broke the 'staring contest' and carried on with the lesson with an uncharacteristic lack of clarity for either of them.

A/N: Ooh, can you sense the sexual tension? He he he, or should I say mwhahahaha!


	4. not quite their first time

****

Imaginary Inamorato.

__

By Kes.

**__**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co don't belong to me. Although, I wouldn't mind owning Snape, he can give _me_ detention _any_ time! ;-) *evil cackle and grin!*

**__**

A/N: Just to say thanx to my _many_ reviewers. You scared the hell out of me! I was checking my email account, as usual, and suddenly, my account was full of reviews! OMG! Thank you *wipes a tear away, Gwyneth - Paltrow style* I'd only put it up 20 (if that) hours ago! Dear God! You people must like my 'smut with a 'plot' 'a lot.... (wow, that rhymes!)

Oh, and for anyone wondering. 'Inamorato' means 'lover'. Get it? amore = love? Hee hee!

If you have any ideas for helping me with my PWP - WSP (plot, what plot? - with smutty/slight plot), just put it in your review - hint hint!)

~*~

It was finally night again. And her 'Hermione Granger star-pupil side' had had its fix by doing _all_, and a little bit more, of her homework in 4 hours, straight after dinner in the library (of course) and the Common Room. 

And, true to 'that' Hermione, she'd helped Neville with his potions, trying not to smile when Neville mentioned that he was scared that he'd get _another_ detention with Professor Snape. _Oh, what I'd do for a *detention* with *him*...._

Now, it was 'her' time. The 'Hermione Granger nymphomaniac-extraordinaire side' that no one saw, except for herself of course. 

Another letter from her mother, the usual 'How's it going?', laced with double meanings. She hadn't replied yet. That was for studious Hermione. That was for tomorrow.

Not for tonight.

She locked the door to her room with a simple (for her, which probably meant that an Aurora couldn't open it) locking spell, and got dressed in her new 'Victoria's secret' nightgown. Why the hell she'd bought it, she'd never know. But it was an owl-catalogue, so they'd never see her face....hopefully. 

As she ran yet another bath - it was nice and relaxing, after 4 continuous hours of work and Neville - she prepared her bed. She fluffed up her pillows the muggle way, and scented her sheets with a flick of her wand, and got out her vibrator once again. 

She self-consciously looked around and double-checked the door as she got it out. A bright red blush that clashed badly with the innocent Gryffindor orange ribbon in her hair, crept up her ivory features. She left it on the bed - tucked under her pillow so no one could see it - and got into the bath.

~*~

Severus Snape walked yet again down the Slytherin corridors from the dormitories. _Who would ever have guessed that....Crabbe and Goyle....together. _He shuddered. _The Dark Lord - _ He practically spat the words out _ ....wouldn't want them now. That's not exactly his thing._

The girls were Slytherin personified. Dark green lacy undergarments, sleeping seductively, with their left arms stretched out, begging to be burned with the mark of their hero - but the illusion was ruined with the protective charms around each bed, and wands under each pillow.

He found himself rushing to the Gryffindor tower. No matter how hard he tried to justify his actions under the pretence of wishing to sleep - the nightmares alone were proof against that - he knew he wanted to see Hermione. _When did that happen? Her name is Miss Granger. Who just happens to be intelligent, gorgeous, seductive, and with the sexual libido of someone under the 4th unspeakable unforgivable. _

As he walked through the portrait hole, seeing the occupant looking annoyed - yet again - he slowed his pace. _Well, at least they remembered to put out the fire tonight. Although, it was probably the House Elves._ As he took the time to glance round the room whilst attempting to lower his heart rate, he saw numerous books and pieces of parchment scattered around, with the odd unfinished game of exploding snap, and a chess board with the pieces frozen in order to shut them up. 

Then he saw it. 

The cauldron. 

It was Longbottom's, obviously. The slightly melted sides, along with the ominous, multi-coloured marks and stains that had been there since Longbottom's early childhood were more effective at claiming its ownership than a name tag. 

But there was something wrong. 

__

Or should I say, something right.

He glanced inside the cauldron, and gingerly sniffed it. He saw notes on the floor and picked them up. They were for a somewhat complex sleeping potion. It was right. Everything was right about it. The colour, the texture, the smell. 

Under Longbottom's messy, incomprehensible scrawl that somehow passed as his handwriting was a petite, neat script which he instantly recognised. 

She'd added corrections to his work, and changed some of the calculations for the potions ingredients. She was helping him! He knew she did it in class, but in her own time? How Gryffindor.

He stopped perusing their belongings, and reluctantly checked the boys room. _How interesting. They're sleeping._ He thought dryly. He actually wanted one of them to wake up, just so that he could give them detention. But no. _They_ were good. _They_ were Gryffindor.

The girl's dorms were next. This time, a multitude of colours blinded his senses. No allegiance to Gryffindor here. Except for the walls, floor, wall hangings, bed covers, bed curtains....no wonder. They were probably sick of red and orange. God knows he was.

And next. The piecé de résistance. Miss Hermione Granger. Head Girl, Star Pupil, and the most brilliant mind in Hogwarts this year, and many years before and to come. Of course, he'd never _tell_ her that....

~*~

It was so relaxing, her bath. She hadn't realised that she was so tense. Of course, Neville wasn't exactly any help. Although she liked him, and he didn't mean to be such a wuss at times, he _was _rather tiresome. No wonder Snape was so uptight. _I'm rationalising his behaviour! I should be thanking Neville for making him mad. Those black eyes flare up with emotion, and he swishes his cape, and that voice....._

She got into bed, eyes half closed....unaware that someone was watching.

~*~ 

As he neared her room, he realised that he could have some fun. Snape reached into the dark depths of his cloak, and produced a newly brewed potion of his. An invisibility potion. It was somewhat primitive, but more practical than an invisibility cloak....for reasons he'd test out later. He grinned evilly as he attempted to open the door. It was locked. _Ahh, self-conscious at last...._ He finally managed to open the door after a series of rather complex unlocking spells. By the time he'd finished, she'd had her bath. He took out the potion, downed the lot, and carefully made his way into the room....

Hermione came out of the bathroom encompassed by a cloud of talc powder, and bits of bubbles clung possessively to what was visible of her skin. Severus licked his lips, his eyes alight with something that had been unfamiliar to him for some years. He looked into the mirror and saw nothing. _Good. It's working!_ He had a few minutes of wondering what the hell he was doing, until she took of her dressing gown and revealed a sensuous deep red nightdress, complete with lace, but no frills. All conscious, non-primal-savage man thoughts retreated to the recesses of his mind.

She looked around the room, and felt eyes watching her. But there was no one. The door was still locked, and she could see nor sense anyone, it was just her belated paranoia. 

She lay on the bed, covers just encasing her ankles, _Well, I guess it's time to get to work...._ it was her first time in a more public setting. _What if someone came in? What if McGonagall...? Oh, but wait, she's 'ill'...._ she grinned.

~*~

She lay there, on the bed. In a....compromising....position. As she stoked herself for a second time that week, she felt dirty again. Partly for what she was doing, but also because o who she was thinking about. It wasn't right, fantasizing about a teacher, especially if those feelings weren't reciprocated. As the spell on the vibrator began to work, she breathed in sharply, inhaling the scent of her perfumed sheets, and something else.

Severus watched as she began to caress herself, and began to feel the blood rushing down to his groin. _God gave men a brain, and a penis, but only enough blood supply to run one at a time,_ He mused. As he saw her hand lingering towards her breasts, and floating towards her mouth in a somewhat desperate attempt to keep her fantasy 'real', he saw his chance. He walked as calmly as possible towards her, his painful erection in full view if he were visible, and somehow knelt down beside her bed. As she was attempting to control the desires to hold on to the bed, and fondle her breasts, he did one for her.

She gasped as she felt someone's hands on her. It felt nice, in a way, yet eerily creepy. At first she thought someone was with her, but that was impossible, she was the only one there. _Must be another part of the spell .... oh _"Oh!" She exclaimed.

As his wild, ice cold hands travelled down her midriff, he left a path of barren fire in his wake. Severus used his hand to push and move the vibrator around. It being a muggle device, he wasn't sure of its potential, but attempted to help anyway. 

He kept pushing it, writing it, faster and harder into her. Mimicking the act in which he so wished he could fulfil for her himself. But not yet. It was too early. 

As she was about to come, he stretched himself along her on the other side of the bed, and expertly moved the vibrator around, whilst simultaneously caressing her breasts whilst she did. 

She came, screaming his name once more, and, in an attempt to muffle the arousing sounds coming from her, he placed his hot, moist lips on her own. Too drunk in ecstasy to notice, Hermione gladly followed suit and joined in. She fell asleep in his arms.

~*~

**__**

A/N: The "God gave men a brain, and a penis, but only enough blood supply to run one at a time" quote is from, I think, Robin Williams.


	5. Can you feel de tension in de room

****

Imaginary Inamorato.

__

By Kes.

**__**

Disclaimer: HP and all the gang belong to, yes, you guessed it, JKR. Duh! Do you really think _she'd _let them do this?! 

**__**

A/N: This is a quick thank you to my reviewers. You all have er....interesting....*g* ideas, which put me to shame! 

As for the person who shall remain nameless (until you go to the review section....) who said it's 'sick cos he's old enough to be her dad' please check the Authors Note in the first chapter. I said that if it wasn't you're thing, kindly leave. And I advise you to do so now. Otherwise, I'll flame you (and there's only one way to find out if I'm just kidding....)   


Anyway! For the - intelligent *g* - people who are still (somehow) with me. Enjoy!!

~*~

__

I shouldn't be doing this. Not here, not now, and definitely not about her. It's too public. Anyone could see me!....oh dear god. I'm sick. That's just made me get harder.

Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts, the most feared person present in the school by far, was _I can't even think it! It's degrading. Being brought to this, this state by a student._

It hadn't helped that all through his last lesson (7th year Gryffindors and Slytherins) _she'd_ been there, working silently, yet her voice had been in his head all day. He'd had to sit down and administer detentions from his desk. His vast robes couldn't be trusted to hide it. 

His plan had worked for many years. No temptation, therefore, no sex. And it certainly helped working with women who knew him as a (sort of) sweet 11 year old boy, and saw him as their son of sorts. 

But now.

Now, there was Herm - Miss Granger. She had it all, intelligence to match his own, beauty, little or no interest in Quidditch, and actually read books voluntarily. 

It was just his luck that his dream woman would be embodied in a god-damn-sexy student, who, worst of all, liked him back. 

If she'd hated and despised him, he wouldn't be doing....this. But the dreams just wouldn't go away. Especially as he knew that they had the potential to become reality. 

The desire grew in him again, making all his previous efforts at 'calming' himself futile. This was worse than the lesson. He'd been really mad in the lesson....

He'd given Longbottom a detention. Although he couldn't see or smell the potion as he was sat down, he knew it would be wrong. This _was_ Longbottom after all.

~*~

Neville looked nervously at the clock in the Common Room. He had 10 minutes until yet _another_ detention with Snape. He'd thought about going early, but that would be worse. Snape would probably give him another detention. 

He glanced at the opening portrait hole as Hermione walked in. The relief on his face was enough for Hermione to go over to him and ask if he was alright.

  
"I'm fine, I guess. I've got a detention." He got quieter and stuttered more as he explained who with and when. Hermione smiled. "Don't worry, I'll go and talk to him." Too relieved to need an explanation, Neville nodded dumbly, grinned, and hugged Hermione.

__

Time to put my plan into action....

~*~

She knocked on the door, but no answer, so Hermione let herself in anyway. She was exactly 8 minutes early. As she glanced around the room, she saw a door ajar, opening to what she presumed was another room, although you could never be too careful at Hogwarts.

"Professor?" She said, in a barely audible whisper. There was, yet again, no answer. As she neared the door, she realised why....

She grinned to herself as she looked at the scene before her. Any house, even the Slytherin's would've paid dearly to see this.

__

Serves him right, being 'caught in the act'. If I'm right, he saw me do the same thing, he even helped me. She grinned. _Maybe I should go and help him...._ She stopped suddenly when she remembered who she was.

She backed away from the door, and decided to wait outside.....

~*~

When she thought he'd had long enough to....sort himself out....she knocked loudly on the door. A few moments later, a stifled "Come in." came from the other side of the door, and she obliged.

"Ahh, Longbottom, there you are. Here for yet another detention, I see?" 

"Y-yes Sir." Hermione was quite proud of 'her voice'.

Severus looked at her, questioningly. "Go and cut up those granga-roots. Suitable for a Headache Potion. She mumbled a "Yes sir" and got to work quickly. A few minutes later, she was finished. Hermione went to the desk, and asked him what to do next. Looking at him/her sceptically, Snape went over to inspect his/her work. _This isn't Longbottom_. 

He whirled around, and said "Whoever you are, end the spell now." Hermione looked around nervously, _Shit._ She babbled excuses, attempting to reinforce her identity as Neville. It was then she noticed that her hair had grown, and she'd shrunk about half an inch. _Oh bugger._

"Please explain exactly why you did this....Miss Granger....some sort of prank? And how did you manage to make the polyjuice potion?"

"Er...well, I'd made the potion a month or so ago, just to see if I could do it aga- just to see if I could do it. Neville said that he had a detention with you, and I said I'd go. He doesn't know I came as him, I swear, he has nothing to do with it!"

Snape looked at her with anger and curiosity, and something else. "Aww, defensive aren't we? How very _Gryffindor_ of you. You still haven't answered one of my questions." At her quizzical look, he added "Why?"

Hermione looked at the ground, glad she'd kept her own clothes on underneath Neville's cloak. Her feet were two sizes smaller. She moved her feet around. "Because....because, I wanted to see you. I - I wanted to thank you. For helping me."

She looked up, into his eyes, and blushed slightly. Realisation suddenly dawned on his features as he understood what she meant.

"You're welcome" He said, in his deep velvety voice. She closed her eyes, and breathed in his scent. Then she decided to go for it: "I was going to help you when I came in earlier...."

His eyes shot up, and he almost glared at her, until he realised that it _was _his fault. "You don't know what you did to me. I've been getting along so well for so many years, until _you_ came along."

"I have that effect on people, I'm afraid." She smiled, a cross between nervousness and seduction. "You know, you need to learn how to relax. Voldemort's dead and gone. Malfoy senior was killed in the crossfire.....you've nothing to worry about. And as for 'getting along', you need to learn how to live. You only have one chance at that you know. Live a little!"

She leaned in closer to him, looking into his eyes, seeing a little uncertainty. She tilted her head slightly and kissed him gently on the lips. He took only a few moments to respond, but when he did, he did so with a vengeance. 

After they disentangled themselves from their passionate embrace, she smiled at him, started to look at him, in full view, whilst licking her lips in anticipation. 

Severus felt a little uneasy at the thought of being assessed by someone else. But, it had been so long since anyone had looked at him like _that_. He found that he actually quite enjoyed it, assuming that she actually somehow liked what she saw. 

Hermione took in what she saw. He was looking at her, somewhat apprehensively, why, she couldn't think. She boldly moved forward and shrugged the massive cloak off his back, and attempted to undo the numerous buttons by hand. Mumbling in frustration, she took out her wand and undid them that way. 

He chuckled slightly in that deep velvety voice of his, and was shocked when she looked up at him hungrily and pushed him hard against the wall.

"Did I say something wrong?" Hermione was amazed at his naivety. _He must know what that voice of his does to people!_

He heard her mutter something about his 'erotic voice' but wasn't sure if he'd heard right. He'd overheard people commenting on his voice before, but was never sure if it was a good thing. Now he knew.

"Hermione." He looked down at her, she froze and looked up. He captured her lips in a searing kiss and reversed their places by the wall. He expertly undid her cape and top, and threw them to the floor. He then undid his own shirt by merely muttering a few Latin words. 

They both stood there, almost half naked. His eyes hungrily took in her form, and saved it all to his memory, as she did likewise. 

She was beautiful. Her brown ringlets, with honey-dipped ends slightly damp with sweat, accentuated the beauty of her face. And she was his.

He was handsome. This close up, he looked drop-dead gorgeous! His hair was of a fine, silky texture, and his features were slightly glistening with sweat. The look of hunger in his eyes made her blush. And he was hers.

He looked into her eyes, and said "Are you sure?" Scared she would say no, but not surprised if she would, he looked away. 

The next thing that he felt was a weight hitting him on the chest, and flying backwards towards his desk. All of the papers had been moved onto the floor, and he flipped them over, so he was on top. _How cliche, the desk._ He thought, before he heard an unzipping sound, and a sudden feeling of total euphoria engulfed him.

"Oh, dear Gods, Hermione, stop" He moaned into her ear.

She stopped suddenly. "I'm sorry, did I do it wrong? I thought guys liked that sort of thing...."

"No, no....nothing wrong. Very right, actually, it's just that - this is your first time isn't it? Wouldn't you like it a little more romantic than a quick shag on the table?"

"I had no intention of this being quick...._Severus_"

__

His kisses were hot, searing her bare skin, burning every square millimetre of her. Her knees quivered and her arms clasped around his neck. And now, it was infinitely more intimate than before - flesh against flesh. 

Desperately he rained his kisses along her collarbone, nudging her thighs apart with one of his. She inhaled sharply when he entered, and felt a trickle of blood leave her body. He stopped suddenly, "Are, are you alright?" He asked, trying to keep himself from hyperventilating. "mmmm....just lovely." 

She jolted her hips towards him, and felt him harden even more inside her. She gasped as they rocked against each other, faster and harder than either of them realised. Then they simultaneously came as one. As he pulled out of her, she smiled.

Her first time was with a god-damn-sexy teacher.

It was like something out of a porn movie....

~*~

_ ****_

A/N: This will be the last update until about Thursday/Friday, as I have a biology exam for AS Levels on Wednesday! Ah!! Heeeeelp me!


	6. Consequences shomoncequences

****

Imaginary Inamorato.

__

By Kes.

**__**

Disclaimer: Potter-verse belongs to JKR. Wow. Bet you didn't see _that _one coming....*g*

**__**

A/N: 1. Done biology exam....yey....hopefully passed, although I doubt it *g*.

2. To _Dark Fire_ - good point, I hadn't thought about that....but just pretend you didn't either! ;-) _Slytherin Gal _- amen sista! And thanx to _everyone_ (waaaay too many to say thanx personally, but you know I luv you all!).

3. The chappy title "Consequences shomoncequences" (sp?) is from Dogma An Alan Rickman film....it's really good. Go watch it. Now. Well, not now, after you've R/R! (Hinty McHint)

3. On Wednesday, after the exam, I found out that my Nan died. She was ill, with just about everything/anything you can get, so I guess it's sort of a good thing.... I'm writing this to make me feel better (I come from a warped family where 'writing' helps). Knowing her, she'd like it! ;-)

WARNING: Pure smut and sweet/sour lemon. Plot has almost (but not quite) abandoned. Oh, please, don't act all repulsed. You know this is what you've been waiting for! ;-) 

~*~

Hermione grinned. She'd woken up in her own bed. _Severus must've put me here...._ As she remembered the nights events, she was surprised that she didn't blush. _Why should I? Everyone's got a right to a sex-life...._

She shuddered slightly at the thought of McGonagall or Flitwick - or worse - McGonagall _and_ Flitwick. _Just, maybe not with a teacher. _

Oh well, I always do like to go a little over the top. 

~*~

She walked her way towards charms with Harry and Ron by her side, chatting - once again - about the 'complexities' of Quidditch, oblivious to the 'action-replay' going on in Hermionie's mind....

And a deep red blush formed on her cheeks.

"What's wrong 'Mionie?"

"Hmm...oh, nothing...."

"What do you mean 'nothing'?" Ron chimed in. "You've been acting weird all day, it's like you've read a really good book or something...."

  
Hermione almost burst out laughing. _A book?! Is that all they think that I think about? How little they know about me. Well, the new me...._

  
"Nope. No book. I just yelled at Snape on Neville's behalf yesterday, and I think I got away with it."

Harry and Ron stopped suddenly in the middle of the corridor, causing a few 5th year Ravenclaw's to mutter incoherently. 

Their eyes practically popping out of their Quidditch-filled heads, they gawped at her.

"E-excuse me? You didn't...." Harry's face broke into a grin, and Ron soon followed suit. 

They both started juvenilely chanting "Her-mi-on-e, Her-mi-on-e!" At the top of their voices. Hermione, however, shrank lower, hiding herself in her characteristically high pile of non-syllabus books.... 

A low, velvety voice encircled her senses. "Miss Granger. I must admit that I'm newly aware of your rapidly increasing high-status in this school, but this noise is not permitted! Come with me at once to arrange your detention." 

~*~

Hermione gulped. He obviously regretted what happened last night. _And no wonder! If I was to tell anyone about 'us', he'd be sacked! .... But, I didn't think that I was that bad, especially considering it was my first time. _

Oh my god, I've wasted my first time on a man that doesn't love me-

- Hermione felt herself being pushed against a hard surface, upright, and sensed a series of hot, searing kisses from her jaw to the base of her neck, and hitting on her pressure-point behind her ear. 

She was gasping for breath as she inhaled his smell that was enticing her to join in, she pushed her hands forcefully into his hair, and started to massage his scalp. 

Hermione then attempted to pull him away, and looked in his eyes.

"You like?"

He growled deeply in his throat and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. The multiple sensations writhing through her body forced her hips to automatically rise to meet his. 

"No....don't....I don't think I could stop if we started...." He managed to get out in between kisses.

"Who says I _wanted_ you to stop?" She smiled into his kiss.

"We're in the corridor, anyone could see us...."

"Yeah, I know. Isn't it just _such_ a turn-on?" She giggled as she felt him harden by her leg.

He started to nibble her ear, and pull her skirt up roughly, while she fumbled with her tights and his trouser zip. He pushed her against the wall once again, and she entwined her legs around him and gasped at the sudden contact. As he pushed her harder and faster, ramming her into the wall, she heard him muttering a silencing charm.

"You're a confident one aren't you?"

He smiled as he leant into her neck, attempting to muffle his own release as he came inside her, and waited for her to do the same...

~*~

Hermione Granger staggered into her charms lesson ten minutes late, with her hair somewhat ruffled, and a dazed smile on her face. She muttered an apology to Professor Flitwick, something about sorting out a detention....

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"What? Of, yes, well of course I am. Sev-Snape told me to come with him - " She tried not to smile at her little pun. " - and sort out a detention time with him, for being 'rude and arrogant', or something." 

~*~

Meanwhile, Severus Snape sat down at his desk, smiling a little. During his free periods, he usually did marking. Well, he'd give Hermione a 10/10 for her 'performance'. 

Getting out a piece of parchment from a drawer in his desk, he reached out with a quill, and scratched out 'Number 7: Hallway', and grinned to himself. 

__

Only 9 more....ideas....to go....

~*~

**__**

A/N: Wow. So, I finally updated. Yeay me! If you have any ideas for their 'extra-curricular-activities', let me know! (Via reviews. That way, I get more! ;-) I've got the next few chappy's in my head (they really shouldn't be in there, they give me....dreams *g*....), but I want to know if it's going okay.

PS; Read 'For the good of mankind'. I'm advertising, I know, but how else can I do it?! *g*


	7. Keeping up appearances

****

Imaginary Inamorato.

__

By Kes.

**__**

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related thing-a-ma-jigs belong to JKR. I just like to set them loose in the forbidden forest for them to play. I promise to put them all back in the toy box when I'm done.

**__**

A/N: Thanx a lot to all my lovely reviewers! I like your _ideas_ lol. They almost put me and my er....muse....*g* to shame! Btw, I spell magic as magick, mainly cos I'm just me, and I'm special ;-), but also because that's how us Wiccans/Pagans etc spell (no pun intended) it.

To _Theshinonbiyoru: _*hugs* I hope you and your family feel better too! It'll all be okay in the end.

To all of my reviewers (I'm sorry, I don't have the patience or skill to copy and paste all your names - don't take it personally!) Thanx! To explain the '9 more to go....' he's got a list of....er....well, lets just say _places_ he'd like him and Hermione to er...yeah, well, you know....

The title of the chapter: _Keeping up appearances_ (look, I can spell! *blushes*) I suppose belongs to Hyacinth Bucket (pronounced bu-k-e i.e.: flowers).

PS: (soz, this is getting long) It may sound somewhat sappy, but I'm trying to make this 'realistic'. I mean, this _is_ Hermione people! And please keep in mind that I'm attempting to keep this from the 'mindless smut' category, no matter how much I'm failing....oh well *grins* So stick with me! pwease? *puppy dog eyes*

~*~

Hermione paced the Common room, she had ten minutes until her detention with Snape. She was trying to look nervous. 

But the truth is, I'm terrified.

Hermione walked slowly and calmly down the stairs and winding corridors to the dungeons. She smiled at the few people she met, and scowled at the Slytherins, who looked smug as she had a 'detention'.

As she knocked on the door, she attempted to squash the butterflies in her stomach. 

"Come in."

He sounded almost civil.

As she walked in, he scowled. But, as soon as the door shut behind her, he smiled at her. She did so in return, if somewhat shyly.

She took a deep breath. "I want to talk."

__

Talk? Oh no, what have I done wrong? Is she unhappy? I should've known that this wouldn't last....

He attempted to sound passive. "Yes....?"

"About us."

"Us?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

__

He's not exactly making this easy.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Are you just 'with' me for the sex?" She blurted out. Instantly, she turned away, not wanting to see or hear the rejection.

There was a pause.

"Because, I mean, we've never talked. Not really. You don't know anything about me. I just feel....like we've missed a few steps in our relationship. If we have one."

"I know a lot about you. We've never really talked. That's true. But, I don't see this as a platonic relationship at all. I like you, a lot."

"Prove it. Prove you know me." She moved to sit down on the other side of his desk, which he'd moved in her fifth year.

"Alright." He went to sit back down opposite her, and brought the chess board with him. As he sat down, he set the board up for the game. She had white.

"Your full name, is Hermione Anne Granger. Your parents are muggles, they're both dentists, which, I believe - although, correct me if I'm wrong (she raised a sceptical eyebrow) - somewhat like medi-witches, although they only carry out operations and such on teeth?" She nodded. 

He looked at the board, it was his turn, and, as he contemplated his first move, he continued with his 'assessment' of her.

"Your favourite subjects are Potions, transfiguration, and Arithmancy. You - thank Merlin - dislike 'Professor' Trelawny. You _used_ to be obsessed with books, being one of the few in your year, including the Ravenclaw's - to voluntarily pick up a book. However, now, you have more....adventurous....pastimes. You would like to become an animagus, and also a Professor here at Hogwarts, but are too scared to tell anyone, for fear of ridicule. Also, you recently mastered the art of broom-flying. A noticeable feat for any muggle-born, as many find that difficult. Your favourite game is chess, although you do not play it very often, as it annoys Mr Weasley when you beat him. I believe that your favourite book of 'all time' is a muggle classic 'Sense and Sensibility'. I too enjoy that book, as many muggle literature books are better written than 'pure-blooded' wizard writings.

"Ok, so your right. You do know a lot about me....But, not that much really. I'd like us to talk more."

"Of course. I would enjoy your input and views on many subjects. You're - you're one of the few people here who....know how to have an intelligent conversation." Getting a complement from Severus was like pulling teeth from a dragon. Nearly impossible, and very painful for the dragon.

She stared at him, with a mock-surprised look about her features.

"What? Was that a _complement_ from Severus Snape? Oh dear God! I think I'm about to faint!"

"Ahh yes, 'Frailty, thy name is woman.'"

"Don't you quote at me, mister!"

They continued to talk for a great deal while longer, bantering long into the early morning, until they reached a stalemate.

They both replied. "No one's ever done that before!"

"By the way, just out of curiosity, how did you know I was in your room the.... er, other night? I thought I'd taken care of everything."

She smiled cryptically....

~*~

....Hermione awoke that morning, bleary-eyed and still tired. She got a shower, got dressed, picked up her book bag, and was about to walk out the door when - 

*crunch*

"Oops! - What was that anyway?"

She fumbled in her cloak for her wand and performed a simple fixing charm on the broken glass object.

"Accio!"

The small glass vial scooted up to her hand, and she looked at Crookshanks who'd just woken up. 

"This isn't mine. I don't take potions out of the laboratory....and we're not allowed to use glass bottles anyway, only a professional woul-"

She smiled.

'Paranoid', eh?

~*~

She strolled purposely down the numerous corridors. Professor Snape always left his room open early in the morning for the NEWTS students to study if they wanted to. It was usually only Hermione and a couple of Ravenclaw's - and the occasional annoyed Ron and Harry - who ever came here.

But today, there was no one.

__

Good. Now I can test it.

They had been working for the past week on learning how to decipher what potion was in an empty bottle. They hadn't gone as far as using a totally empty bottle, usually a small amount would be left, but she was sure that she could figure it out....

Half an hour later, just as she began to get hungry, she cried out a cliched "Eureka!" It was _an invisibility potion? But, who, why? We haven't even covered those yet. Thank goodness I've done the basics on most of this years syllabus, otherwise, I wouldn't know what it was! But, there's only one person who would know how to make it, let alone what it was. Professor Snape - _

She blushed.

Oh. Dear. God. 

He'd been there, watching her..._helping me. Oh no. I can never go to potions again! But, he _

didn't do anything - well, he did, but not in class - he knows! Maybe, he like me too....

She grinned. 

Her stomach rumbled.

....she was glad breakfast lasted for an hour. She'd have about ten minutes to eat if she hurried....

~*~

After she'd told Severus how she'd figured out who she was, she'd bided him goodnight. With the intention of sleeping in her own bed. He, however, had other ideas. She remembered saying goodnight as she yawned slightly and rose out of her chair, as he simultaneously rose out of his, and kissed her softly on the lips. 

However, as innocent as the gesture was intended, they both soon got caught in the moment. Before she knew it, her hands were in his hair, and he'd backed her up against the door, when he said (somewhat calmly), 

"No. Not here. Bed." 

He picked her up delicately, as if she were a precious flower he was afraid he might break. 

He carefully laid her down on his bed, and they proceed to undress each other, taking their time, marvelling in the beauty of the others body. As they caressed and savoured the taste of each others skin, as if for the first time, they slowly came as one, as hips gyrated in a smooth rhythmic pattern, to a music of their own, and fell asleep in each others arms.

~*~

**__**

A/N2: I'm (hopefully) gettin' a beta! whoo! This chappy's up without being beta-ed because I felt bad about not updating for ages, well, it was ages for me anyway! Hope you liked it, btw R/R!!!! (please ;-)

'Frailty, thy name is woman.' is from Hamlet. By....oh please, you know who wrote that!

Next chapter 2moz? Well, I'll try. I know - sort of - what I'm doing with it. It'll be more smutty though. He needs to complete his 'to do' list).


	8. Virginia Voyeur a different perspective

****

Imaginary Inamorato.

__

By Kes.

**__**

Disclaimer: The toy box belongs to JKR, I'm just playing with the wizarding barbie and ken dolls, I promise that when I'm done, I'll put them back all nice and neat the way I found them.

**__**

A/N: Thanx to everyone who has patience and hasn't (yet) stalked me via e-mail to hurry up, and to my brill beta Kitty! Whoo! And yes, I know, this chapter is ridiculously short, I'm sowwy! *puppy dog eyes*. I've come up to a big old door called 'writers block' and no matter how many times I 'alohamora' it, the damn thing won't open! I do (sort of) know _what _to write, it's just _how_ that's the problem.

~*~

__

I can't believe that Snape gave me a detention just because I forgot my textbook! Those damn Slytherins do it all the time and he just turns a blind eye. Damn bastard.

She walked down the stairs towards the dungeons that were her potions classroom and timidly knocked on the door. 

*knock knock*

There was no reply.

She tapped a little harder....

....And still, there was no reply.

She gently pushed the door open, and poked her head in slightly.

__

Oh. Dear. God.

She pulled her head straight back out of the door, and rather unsuccessfully attempted to control her erratic breathing. Professor Snape and Hermione Granger were...well, you know. In the classroom! And he was _behind_ her! 

Ginny suddenly felt sick. 

Her best friend was having sex with a teacher. And not just any teacher, hell, she could forgive her if it was even Flitwick! But, Snape.....

__

What should I do? Cough loudly? Walk away and pretend I never saw? But wait, this is Hermione, they can't be....doing_.... it, can they?_

As if in reply, she heard a deep groan - from Snape.

She thought she was going to gag. 

Snape and sex just didn't go. And, well, neither did Hermione and sex. And so, it was logical that Snape + Hermione _definitely _did not equal sex. It was just wrong. 

Even so, I don't want them to get in trouble.... well, Hermione anyway. Snape, I wouldn't mind, but if he got in trouble, 'Mione would too, 'cause I mean he couldn't be doing it himself.... 

Ginny flushed a strange shade of red that clashed with both her hair and her robes as her thoughts went down a rather disgusting route.

__

I'm just not going to think about the details. I'm going to turn around, put a locking spell on the door - oh, and I'd better put a silencing one on as well - she shuddered at the thought - _just to be on the safe side. Then, I'm going to walk - or run - back to Gryffindor tower and just sit there and not think. About anything._

~*~

****

A/N: Just a quick note to say that updates will not (unfortunately) be very frequent as I have college work, mock exams, coursework, you name it, I've been set it for homework!

But please do keep your wonderful reviews coming in, I need the inspiration at the moment! Even though I may not update as frequently as I'd like, I do still make time (even if it is during class...) to read your reviews and save 'em - yes, I save _all_ the reviews I get. I find that they're much better than a pep-talk. *g*

****


End file.
